megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Powered Up Script/Ice Man
Script from the game Mega Man Powered Up, Ice Man's storyline only. Scene 1: Prologue Narrator: The year 20XX. With the advancement of science, humans were able to create industrial humanoid robots. Invented by the foremost authority on robotics, Dr. Light, Iceman is a robot designed for work in sub-zero environments. (The scene opens as Ice Man is seen running through the Opening Stage until he is stopped by Roll.) Roll: We have a problem! (A big monitor is shown to the right of the two and Dr. Wily is seen on the screen.) Dr. Wily: Wahahahaha! Ladies and gentlemen, your attention, please. The name's Wily! The one and only -- the brilliant scientist, Dr. Wily! It may seem rather sudden to you, but I've decided I'd like to take over the world! Ahem! Anyway, to begin... Dr. Light! I'll be taking your precious robots!! (The screen shatters as Dr. Wily in his saucer comes flying out of it. Dr. Wily then proceeds to talk to Ice Man and Roll.) Dr. Wily: Nuhahahaha!! That is to say... Hmm?... What's this? Oh, Iceman... A piece of junk whose only redeeming quality is resistance to cold. I don't need you! Nuhah! (Dr. Wily's capsule flies away.) Roll: Our friends are in trouble, Iceman! Let's hurry to the lab! (Ice Man proceeds to make his way through the stage until he comes across a door. He enters it, and the screen fades to black. The next scene cuts to Dr. Light and Dr. Wily in Light's Lab. Wily and his saucer is seen holding a stuffed wriggling brown bag with Wily's seal on it. The contents in the bag are Dr. Light's Robot Masters that Wily kidnapped.) Dr. Wily: Nuhahahahah! Just as I promised, Dr. Light, I'll be taking them with me! Dr. Light: Stop, Dr. Wily! Stop, I say! Dr. Wily: Farewell! Nuhahahaha! (Dr. Wily flies off.) Dr. Light: Wait! Stop! Dr. Wily! (Ice Man and Roll arrive at the lab a bit too late.) Dr. Light: ...What insanity! Using my robots to conquer the world... Ice Man: Professor, sir! Permission to go on this mission, sir! Dr. Light: Iceman?! (Dr. Light thinks for a bit.) Dr. Light: Hmmm... Alright... I understand. I don't like it, but sometimes, such things must be done... I must make the necessary preparations. (Dr. Light proceeds to prepare Ice Man for combat.) Dr. Light: You'll be able to freeze your enemies and use them as platforms! Use your enemies well to overcome obstacles! (Ice Man leaves the lab and proceeds to work his way through the rest of the Opening Stage. He then encounters Dr. Wily.) Dr. Wily: Ach! You followed me?! I don't have time to fool around with the likes of you! (Dr. Wily flies off and leaves Proto Eye to take care of Ice Man.) Dr. Wily: You can play with this! Nuhahahaha! (Ice Man defeats Proto Eye.) Scene 2: Stage Select (After defeating Proto Eye, Ice Man returns back to Dr. Light's lab.) Roll: Look! Everyone... Everyone's going haywire and turning violent! Dr. Light: Please! My robots... your friends, you must stop them! For the sake of the world, and all of humanity, I'm counting on you! Scene 3: Vs. Cut Man (Ice Man works his way through Cut Man's stage, and finds Cut Man himself at the end.) Cut Man: So you're the lowlife that's been running around turning everything into popsicles? Ice Man: Well, you see, t-that's righ... No! You have it all wrong! Cut Man: You're the one that's wrong, Iceman... For your punishment, I'll slice you in half! (Ice Man fights and defeats Cut Man.) Scene 4: Vs. Guts Man (Ice Man works his way through Guts Man's stage, and finds Guts Man himself at the end.) Guts Man: Hey, men only! Little boys don't belong here. Go home before you get hurt! Ice Man: I'm taking you with me, soldier! Guts Man: You big idiot! What'll happen to me if I get fired?! I'm gonna take you down with me! (Ice Man fights and defeats Guts Man.) Scene 5: Vs. Mega Man? (Ice Man works his way through his own stage, and finds the mysterious Mega Man? at the end.) Mega Man?: Enlisting with Dr. Wily is the way to go, Iceman. How about it? I just signed up. Ice Man: And, who might you be, soldier? Have we met before? Mega Man?: Hmmm... Just as he looks, he's one cool customer... Too bad he figured me out. Better get going! (Ice Man fights and defeats Mega Man?.) Scene 6: Vs. Bomb Man (Ice Man works his way through Bomb Man's stage, and finds Bomb Man himself at the end.) Bomb Man: Ah ah! Don't run off! Let's have a little fun with my explosives! Ice Man: Whoa! Bombs are a little too old-fashioned for us soldiers! Bomb Man: You shoulda come the day before yesterday! I had some big boom-booms then! (Ice Man fights and defeats Bomb Man.) Scene 7: Vs. Fire Man (Ice Man works his way through Fire Man's stage, and finds Fire Man himself at the end.) Fire Man: Fiiiiiire! Burn, baby, burn! My body's on fire! And this fever's catching! Ice Man: Um... I didn't quite catch the last part, sir... A good soldier always stays cool in battle. Fire Man: You may think life's all about ice, ice baby... but I'll show you that the fires of justice burn red-hot! (Ice Man fights and defeats Fire Man.) Scene 8: Vs. Elec Man (Ice Man works his way through Elec Man's stage, and finds Elec Man himself at the end.) Elec Man: My, what a cute little ice-elf. I'll show you the thrill of lightning! Ice Man: I don't l-like to be shocked, sir! Elec Man: Mmm... To watch my beautiful bolts fly to the top of your head... To hear your delightful shrieks... (Ice Man fights and defeats Elec Man.) Scene 9: Vs. Time Man (Ice Man works his way through Time Man's stage, and finds Time Man himself at the end.) Time Man: Hmph, you're actually on time. Ice Man: Yes, I am always very aware of the time when I perform my duties, sir. Time Man: I have no interest in your "duties" or whatever else. (Ice Man fights and defeats Time Man.) Scene 10: Vs. Oil Man (Ice Man works his way through Oil Man's stage, and finds Oil Man himself at the end.) Oil Man: Hey! This ain't no place for kids. Didn't your mama teach you nothin'? Ice Man: My mission is to bring you back to base safely. Oil Man: Take me back? Me? You for real? That's one cold joke. (Ice Man fights and defeats Oil Man.) Scene 11: Invitation to Castle Wily (Ice Man returns to Dr. Light's lab after defeating the last Robot Master. Dr. Light and Roll are also present. Suddenly, a voice is heard from the main screen.) ??? (Dr. Wily): My, my... (Dr. Light, Roll and Ice Man are shocked when they hear a familiar voice. A silhouetted figure of Dr. Wily is seen on the screen.) Dr. Wily: Eight robots and they all end up like this... (The static from the screen begins to clear up.) Dr. Wily: Dr. Light! Your robots are nothing but junk! Nuhah nuhah nuhahahaha! Roll: How horrible! Dr. Light: You... Dr. Wily... You are a most foul man! Dr. Wily: Nuhaha! Feeling sorry for yourself, Dr. Light? You're full of regret, aren't you? Well, then, come to my fortress, Castle Wily! I've already sent you an invitation. Don't disappoint me! Nuhahahahaha! (The scene fades to black.) Scene 12: Wily Castle 1 (Ice Man accepts the challenge from Dr. Wily and travels to his castle. As he works his way through the first station, he is stopped by the Yellow Devil.) Yellow Devil: Bumo... Bumomomo! Bumomo Bumomomomo Bumo! Ice Man: Hmm, hmm, I see... But I also have my own mission... I can not allow you to derail me. Yellow Devil: Bu, bumoooo?! Bu, bumomomomo?! Bumomomoooo!! (Ice Man battles and defeats Yellow Devil and then moves on to the second station.) Scene 13: Wily Castle 2 (Ice Man works his way through the second station of Wily Castle and is then stopped by the second castle guardian, CWU-01P.) CWU-01P: Intruders... bad... E-li-mi-nate intruders... Ice Man: You don't make any sense! CWU-01P: Must... eliminate. Eliminate. (Ice Man battles and defeats CWU-01P and then moves on to the third station.) Scene 14: Wily Castle 3 (Ice Man works his way through the third station of Wily Castle. After defeating the clones of the Robot Masters, he is then stopped by the third guardian, Copy Robot disguised as Ice Man.) Copy Ice Man: Yo, Snowflake! I'm gonna... Nah, shattering you all over would ruin the chilling silence I want... Ice Man: Oh! A well-constructed toy, sir! Put it on ice and bring it back to base, soldier! Copy Ice Man: W-what?! Wait just one darn...! (Ice Man battles and defeats Copy Robot and then moves on to the last station.) Scene 15: The Final Battle (Ice Man works his way through the final station of Castle Wily. At the end, he sees a giant battle machine in front of him. Dr. Wily's saucer then flies overhead and lands right on top of the machine. The saucer opens and Dr. Wily speaks to Ice Man.) Dr. Wily: If only I had programmed you differently back then...! It would have been genius! It's the only mistake I've made in my life! Ice Man: My mission will be a success. Prepare yourself, Dr. Wily. Dr. Wily: Wha... Why you insolent fool! I will crush you with a loud, loud crunch! Behold, my latest creation, the ultimate combat robot, Wily Machine Number 1! Nuhahahahaha! (Ice Man battles and defeats the giant machine. The machine begins to short out.) Dr. Wily: Aaach! You stubborn fool! This time I'll finish you off for good! (Dr. Wily's machine dismantles itself.) Dr. Wily: Curses! Useless piece of junk! Wait a second!... (Dr. Wily begins to repair his machine and proceeds to do battle with Ice Man again.) Dr. Wily: Nuhaha! It's alive again! I'm a genius! (Ice Man battles Dr. Wily again, and Ice Man once again defeats the Wily Machine. It explodes and Dr. Wily is sent flying out and hits the ground.) Dr. Wily: Why, you... Ah, this calls for a temporary retreat! (Dr. Wily tries to retreat, but Ice Man appears right in front of him.) Dr. Wily: Whoooooooa! (Dr. Wily reels back, and starts begging for mercy.) Dr. Wily: W-Wait a minute! I promise to be good! I'm a changed man! I said I promise! Please don't hurt me!! Scene 16: Epilogue Narrator: Thanks to the heroic actions of ICEMAN, peace has once again been restored. Even the nefarious Dr. Wily seems to have had a change of heart and is now ready to work for a peaceful tomorrow. Or so it seems... (Ice Man makes his way back from Castle Wily as the credits roll. When he returns to Dr. Light's laboratory, he is greeted by Dr. Light, Roll, Mega and the repaired Robot Masters. Ice Man then jumps in the air.) End of Script References *Character FAQ found at GameFAQs, contributed by user Tei Sama. Category:Scripts